During some integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing processes, a wafer edge may be trimmed to reduce the likelihood of damage to the wafer during subsequent process steps (e.g., thinning). Typically, wafer edge trimming involves applying downward force to a wafer edge using a blade. However, the use of a blade during wafer edge trimming may introduce a high degree of stress to the wafer, which may cause damage such as wafer peeling, chipping, cracking, and the like.